The present invention relates to wireless building automation. In particular, wireless building automation devices may be assigned applications, associations and utilization based on a detected position.
Building control devices are positioned throughout a building. Security, fire, heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC) or other networks of devices automate building control. For example, a temperature sensor or thermostat is mounted to a wall in a room to provide for control to a corresponding actuator located above a ceiling in the room for controlling airflow, heating or cooling in the room. As another example, a motion sensor is positioned on a ceiling for actuating a light controlled by a ballast above the ceiling.
The relative position of devices with respect to each other and/or location of a device with respect to building structure may be used for building automation. The desired locations for devices are plotted on a chart or a blueprint, or printed as a listing for desired locations for the automation system. From the blueprint of listing, the devices are located manually within the building structure at or near corresponding structures.
Manually locating devices for replacement may be time consuming and costly. The chart or blueprint may not accurately or precisely reflect the device locations. Locating a faulty or malfunctioning device is difficult due to inaccuracies in the chart or blueprint, particularly where the device is located out of site above a ceiling or in a wall. Adding visual indications identifying a location of an otherwise out of site device is unaesthetic.